


[Podfic] Depot

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Series: Leaving Home [2]
Category: due South
Genre: Backstory, Canada, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Benton Fraser's time at Depot and just after. Warning for canonical character death.





	[Podfic] Depot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Depot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319) by [Luzula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula). 



Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/1jxwto771i6wytbzattutmazl0thoi4a). Length: 1 h 1 m 1 s.


End file.
